Harry, My Love. A Lover's Confession.
by RoseRed
Summary: Hermione has always loved Harry. Now that her time at school is ending, she is finally going to act on her feelings, but how will Harry take it? Or what about Ron, who has always love Hermione?


Harry, My Love : A Lover's Confession.  
  
Chapter One  
  
By RoseRed  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
  
I woke up on the first day of my seventh year at Hogworts. It should have been a very happy year, but sadness loomed in the near future. What was I going to do after this year was over? Sure, my grades are perfect. I'm a prefect, and I do have good friends, but what would that get me in the future? I could go on to a university, but that would only prolong my school life. What about after that? I have decided that I must do something to insure I won't have to live life all alone. I'm going to tell the person I love, that I love him. Harry James Potter. "Hey Mione!" Shouted Ronald Weasley, a fellow seventh year. One of my best friends. "Are you coming to class today! Or do you feel like skipping!" "Ha! Me, skip classes! Yeah right Ron!" "Just kidding! Come on Harry's waiting for us. We have charms first!" "Coming Ron!" I couldn't stay here all day, I grabbed everything I would need, plus everything else I didn't and left with Ron. Waiting in the commons was Harry, he looked gorgeous, everything about him just shouted.'God Like.' "Hey Mione. You look really nice today." I blushed at that. He thought I looked nice? I looked like I always did. Sure, I had changed since we first met, I was taller, and more developed, but my hair hadn't changed at all, sadly. Now, Harry.well he was another story. His hair looked wild, and gorgeous. He had finally gotten contacts, he had started to buy his own clothing, no more Dudley-Hand-Me-Downs, he was very tall now, and muscled looking from days at Quidditch Practices. Oh, how I wanted that! "Hello, earth to Hermione! We're going to miss Charms!" That was one change in Ron, grades had actually become important to him. "Since when do you like charms, Ron." Those two still loved to joke with each other. "Since, Fleur became the teacher!" Fleur, his crush from year four had transferred from France and had started teaching charms a couple of years ago. "To bad she's the teacher, eh Ron?" I also loved to joke with them. No more was said when we realized we were already late. We rushed in just as Fleur was starting the lesson on making people love others. "Ahh, Weasley, Potter, and Madame Granger. So nice of you to finally join us! Since I prefer games over punishments, if you can each answer one question correctly, you get out of all the trouble! Sound fair?" "Yes, Professor Declour." We all said in unison. "Potter, what is the key word you must say to perform the Changing Charms Spell?" "Umm.Totalas Finilgin?" "Ahh, good job! Now, Weasley, what must you say to perform a cleaning charm?" "Umm.er.something.umm." I knew why he stammered, he always stuttered in charms.only because of Fleur, though. "I'm sorry, that is not quite right. Five points from Gryffindor! Now, Madame Granger, what must you do to perform a Mimic Charm?" Luckily, I knew the answer. "Mimos Switchos." "Ahh, quite right, Madame. Now you three, take your seats please!" I finally had a plan. Fleur was teaching us how to make someone love you for only a little while. I was going to ask her what I could do about love, in the long term. I couldn't wait until class was over.  
  
At the end of class I waited while everyone slowly filed out. I knew that Fleur didn't have class next, and that she would give me a pass if I needed one, she was my favorite teacher. I told Ron and Harry that I would be to our next class shortly, and slowly made my way up to her desk. "Umm.Professor?" "Yes, Madame Granger?" "Can I ask you a question about the love charm?" "Of, course you may." "Is there any way you can change it into a long term spell?" "Ahh, you're in love, aren't you dear?" "Ye.yes." "I would love to be able to help you, dear. Alas, there is no spell to force love. Wizards and Witches have always been searching for that, but it just never works out. All I can say is, just tell this person. If they say no, well, you get a heartache and go on living. Now, if they say yes.well, that's good. It's a much better way then any spell.with a spell, you would never know if they truly loved you." "Thank you, Professor." "Now, run along dear. Here's a pass."  
  
I apologize if my computer makes the speech appear on the same lines. I know that's confusing, but I don't know how to change that format. Sorry 


End file.
